


Reward System

by TigerKinks



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Aches, GLaDOS has arms, Gluttony, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wheatley has no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKinks/pseuds/TigerKinks
Summary: GLaDOS creates a system that gives Wheatley food after each test he solves. His productivity greatly increases, as does his weight.





	1. Chapter 1

Within that first test, GLaDOS knew that Wheatley was going to be her greatest test subject. 

All she had to do was actually deliver on the incentive. She should have seen it earlier- The moron loved eating! 

A lovely incentive indeed, give him a little food after each test, and he suddenly is a genius! 

He solved test after test, with great speed, and the results were amazing, he began solving tests within fifteen seconds!

By the end of the day he’d completed over 263 chambers. Even if he’d been waddling like a stuffed penguin the last 50, stomach beyond taxed, she got her data. 

What was better about this is that Wheatley now was very quiet. His stomach was far too full for him to deal with, so he spent most of his energy tending to its achy surface. 

He heavily collapsed in his chamber, sprawling out over his poorly made bed. 

He hiccuped, a big smile spread over his features. “This was the best day of my life!” He did his best to sit up, moaning a little as he jostled his overfilled gut. 

“Ah, for once something is going for me!” He patted the surface of his belly. 

“Ooh I cant wait for tomorrow!” 

How odd it was to hear the usually lazy android excited, about testing-! 

GLaDOS silently watched her new favorite subject intently. 

One might say it was creepy, because it absolutely was, but she had to make sure he didn’t do something stupid. 

 

He’d barely been able to do 6 tests a day before, his productivity had greatly increased- The numbers didn’t lie! 

Wheatley actually could be a good test subject. 

GLaDOS’s system alerted her of the time. It was the third scheduled meal of the day. 

She was confident he wouldn’t be hungry, but notified him anyway. 

“It is currently 6 pm-“

Wheatley sat up. “Dinner?” 

“-yes. I’m assuming you won’t be attending, given your current state.” 

Wheatley swung his legs over the side of his bed, standing up hastily. “Now hold on, I will be attending!” 

GLaDOS sighed. “Of course you will.” She shook her massive head, bringing her mechanical palm to her face. 

Wheatley struggled back to standing, holding a hand over his stomach and gasping. 

“Ooh... maybe I should do that a little slower...” he mumbled between airy breaths. 

“Or maybe you should just skip dinner. You have more than eaten enough.” GLaDOS reasoned.

“Nonsense! I’m starving.” The android was adamant, and GLaDOS’s appeal to logic wasn’t met. 

Wheatley waited to be let out of his cell, arms folded over his belly which was making quite a lot of noise. 

“Hush... loud thing...” he said to his stomach, gently stroking its surface. 

GLaDOS simply looked on with a disgusted expression in her optic. 

GLaDOS sent Virgil to escort Wheatley to the dining hall, with a secondary android to make sure the idiot didn’t try to run. 

Not like he could anyway. 

Virgil walked up to the cell and unlocked the laser light bars.

“Hey wh-“ Virgil’s jaw dropped. 

“What?” Wheatley asked, oblivious. 

“N-nothing.” What the hell had Wheatley done to himself? 

Wheatley followed behind Virgil, who had allowed him ahead. The secondary android, a short fellow named Barnaby walked in front of Wheatley ensuring that they made it to their destination. 

The dining hall was dotted with androids. Most preferred charging themselves over eating, but a select few, Wheatley included, enjoyed flavors. 

Wheatley giddily awaited his rations at the receptacle, optic wide with excitement. 

GLaDOS continued watching him, her optic following the androids every move through the cameras. The walls had eyes. 

Wheatley received his rations, artificially grown meat, a slice of sponge cake, an algae based tofu substitute, and potatoes. 

Not exactly the most delicious meal, but to Wheatley it was something. 

Especially considering he had cake. 

Wheatley had a dangerous sweet tooth, GLaDOS realized, she’d given him cakes before only to find him able to eat the entire thing in one go. 

Wheatley wolfed down his meal, not caring about his stomach’s noises of disapproval. 

“Hey- Virgil.” He called. 

“Yeah?” 

“Could I... maybe have your rations? You don’t like eating but you see, I do- and- ya know, it’d be a very nice thing for you to do and I’d be in your debt?” 

Virgil looked at him in bewilderment. “You look like you swallowed a watermelon and you still want more.” 

“Just a suggestion- but a good suggestion- that maybe you could still follow through on?” 

Virgil raised his arms in defeat. “Yeah. Ok. Here.” 

Virgil scanned his optic into the receptacle and received his rations, and promptly gave them to the gluttonous android. 

Wheatley greedily ate them too, leaning back in his chair so he could rub at his stomach. He hiccuped. 

“Ah, that’s it...” he closed his optic, smiling. 

“Alright, Alright, back to the cell, ok?” 

Wheatley nodded, again struggling to stand. His legs were wobbly and several androids stared at him. 

Wheatley got nervous when too many people were around and was getting rather anxious, so he was very thankful to leave. 

-  
Making it back to his quarters, he collapsed into the bed and sighed. He belched, and then embarrassedly covered his mouth. “Pardon me.” He said to nobody in particular. 

He felt amazing, stuffed to bursting, his testing quota had been met threefold! A truly amazing day. 

Wheatley fell asleep, ready for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went by the same as the first, Wheatley solving tests incredibly fast, and his stomach swelling faster. He wouldn’t stop eating, even when GLaDOS offered to let him skip the after test snack.

The snacks were small, a energy bar here, a cupcake, a donut, but they piled up.

He’d managed to finish 369 tests before he simply couldn’t run anymore, stomach far too full. He collapsed halfway through a test, sweating profusely. 

His see-through jelly-like stomach was glowing a bright blue, the nanobots inside trying desperately to break down all the food he’d eaten. 

He moaned. “Ohhh... I don’t feel so good...” he rubbed up and down the sides of his belly, his single optic clenched shut.

“One more and I’ll give you a slice of cake.” GLaDOS said, urging him on. 

Wheatley was salivating too much, and he felt light headed. He rubbed and rubbed at the tight organ and continued huffing and moaning. 

“I don’t think I can-“ he said, pleading. 

“Finish. Now.” GLaDOS’s voice became low and commanding. 

Wheatley used the wall to help him stand and solved the puzzle, albeit slowly and tiredly. 

He walked through the emancipation grill triumphantly, and stood by, waiting for his cake. 

GLaDOS was surprised at how gluttonous he was, ignoring his systems warnings that he was at capacity. 

But she still got her data so she didn’t care. 

Wheatley waddled to the elevator heavily breathing. He slid down the wall and lost consciousness, the heavy veil of darkness swallowing him.

When he next awoke he was in his quarters. His rations were beside his bed, and he found himself reaching over for them. 

“You fainted.” GLaDOS stated. 

“Oops...” Wheatley said nervously, already beginning to eat. He had no control, and couldn’t help but eat and eat. 

“Haven’t you had enough? You are getting fat, moron.” 

Wheatley folded his arms. “It’s been one day! How bad could I possibly be?” Famous last words. 

Day after day he went like this, eating more and more each day. Growing bigger and bigger. Soon portals were rendered useless, leaving GLaDOS to have to come up with new tests specifically for the obese android. 

But he didn’t care. If anything he was the happiest he’d been in a long time. 

Wheatley currently was sitting on his bed, rubbing his belly like it was a Persian cat. He gave a few hiccups and purrs of contentment here and there, never ceasing his rubbing. 

GLaDOS couldn’t help but wonder how heavy he’d gotten. She’d had to size up his chestplate three times, the shells on his outer legs being pushed apart by his thickening thighs. 

He looked like big jellyfilled water balloon. Swollen constantly, waddling everywhere. 

“Man alive. I’m so full!” He hiccuped, leaning back on his bed, which creaked in protest. “I think I’d fancy another snack though... too bad.” He shrugged. 

He put his arm behind his head, while using the other to continue kneading his belly. 

His life had gotten amazing, and that was saying something considering where he was. He may have been testing, but by science was he enjoying the rewards!

GLaDOS, however, was growing annoyed with him. 

She watched him, whilst simultaneously preparing more tests for the fat idiot. 

Nonstop. She fed that little idiot nonstop! How could that little idiot be hungry?! Wait. What if she indulged him? 

What if she just let him eat as much as he wanted? 

What if for once she taught him a lesson!? 

GLaDOS became very amused. She rubbed her massive hands together, lower optic shutter coming up. She smiled. 

“Ooh that little idiot is going to get what’s coming to him.” She said.

—-  
Hours later, Wheatley was fast asleep, his belly was his own nightlight, as it glowed a soft blue through his blanket. 

A smile tugged at his lips, he was having a rather pleasant dream. 

GLaDOS then began her machination. She silently moved Wheatley’s cell towards hers, folding away the panels around her chamber to let his in. 

He was so tiny compared to her. She gently lifted the sleeping android from his bed, letting him settle into her hand. He didn’t wake, simply turning over and moaning sleepily. 

She pet him with her pointer finger and smiled when he purred. His purrs weren’t similar to a cat, but more melodic and robotic, a sign he felt safe. 

She pulled down a special hammock she’d made just for him. It was woven spider silk, so it would support his weight. 

She set him in it gently, slipping his tiny wrists into binds built into the sides of it. 

He looked quite comfortable, and for a moment GLaDOS thought he looked adorable. Like a little pet. 

She remembered the book about the cat she’d read. Garfield. Yes, that was it. Was he similar? A fat cat that always caused trouble? 

No, he was obedient. Very obedient, as long as food was involved. 

Now all GLaDOS could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Wheatley’s optic fluttered open, as he yawned. Odd, wasn’t GLaDOS supposed to wake him up? She did that every morning... maybe he’d woken up early? 

It took his optic a moment to adjust to his surroundings, and a moment more for him to react.

GLaDOS’s massive head was feet away from him, he sat up instantly, startled. 

“Wha-“ 

“Good morning.” GLaDOS greeted with a honey sweet tone. 

Wheatley gulped. 

He realized his hands were bound and began pulling at them. “Why am I in these?! Why am I here?!” 

“Relax. It’s just a little reward for all your hard work.” 

“Reward?” He asked, bewildered. 

“Yes. You can eat as much as you’d like, but I’ll be feeding you.” She said, reaching into a pit she opened. Inside a massive dropper was placed, and she happened to have prepared a massive container of her energy rich pink milk. It wasn’t really milk, but it was thick and filling and tasted very similar to milk with sugar. 

She held the dropper in her hand lifting the container. “See this? This is all for you.” 

Wheatley’s optic widened and he began salivating. He was speechless, for once. 

“Ready?” GLaDOS asked. 

Wheatley nodded slowly, optic never leaving that massive container. All for him? He’d drink it all! 

GLaDOS however, knew it was impossible to drink it all, and counted on his gluttonous nature to teach him a lesson. 

Wheatley settled back in the comfy hammock, and GLaDOS filled the dropper. 

She brought its end to his lips and he took it. She gently squeezed and Wheatley began swallowing. The pink melded with the blue making his belly glow a lavender color. 

He emptied the dropper very fast, burping after. “Pardon...” he mumbled. 

GLaDOS wasted no time in refilling the dropper. 

Wheatley was beginning to like this reward. He excitedly waited for her to press it to his lips again, and he sat up. 

She did, and again, he greedily drank as his already plushy belly began pillowing out.

It was no struggle to finish the second one, though most would be stuffed by the end of the first. GLaDOS knew what she was doing though. 

“More?” 

“Yes, please yes.” He said, excitedly. 

And so they went on like this. Wheatley gradually swelling more and more. He finished 5 droppers full, and began to slow down. There was quite a lot in them, he realized.

He began panting, struggling to get comfortable, belly far beyond taxed. 

“Still hungry?” 

Wheatley slowly nodded, despite feeling rather sick. 

“More...” he mumbled. 

And GLaDOS complied, almost joyously. 

Yet another dropper was emptied, slowly, and Wheatley was beginning to get tired. 

The sweet flavor was lovely, but he found it was becoming sickening. He belched, moaning. 

He didn’t bother excusing himself, too stuffed to think straight. 

“Ready?” 

Wheatley again nodded. It was so good... so so good... how could he say no? 

He felt like a balloon, blown up to a massive size. The hammock was bowing under his weight, but he didn’t care. He just wanted more. 

More and more, each dropper became a struggle, as he swelled and swelled. 12 in, and he felt like he was at his limit. 

But no, he hadn’t even gotten halfway through the container! 

Stubbornly, he continued asking for more. 14, 18, 22, droppers full. Finally he couldn’t take anymore. 

He began to cry, struggling in his binds, moaning and huffing. 

“Aww, did you have too much?” 

Wheatley didn’t answer, only struggling a little harder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it better.” She began rubbing his belly with her pointer finger. He arched his back and leaned into her touch. 

“It hurrtss....” he complained. 

He was so big... he felt like he couldn’t stand even if he tried. He felt weak and heavy, every breath sending a wave of aches through his belly. 

GLaDOS continued rubbing, amused. He felt like a stress ball, right and heavy, but with some give. She couldn’t tell if that was his fat or because he had more room. 

Feeling sadistic, she filled up one more dropper. She waved it in front of his face teasingly. 

“Do you want it?” 

Despite being stuffed to his limit, and beyond, he nodded. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. 

GLaDOS put it in his mouth, but this time squeezed it all in, his optic flew wide and he arched his back, struggling. 

She removed the dropper and finished. She released Wheatley’s binds and both of his hands flew to his overfilled belly.

“Full?” 

“So full... can’t take any more...” he said weakly. 

“Oh poor thing, too full to go on, aren’t you?” 

Wheatley didn’t reply, head dropping. He got a dazed look on his face. 

GLaDOS lifted the android out of the hammock, and helped him get comfortable in her hand. He was heavy, very heavy. Heavy enough that she could feel his weight pulling her arm down. 

She began rubbing his belly with her other hand, all five of her fingers being used to massage his achy middle. She pet him, relishing in the soft moans he made. 

“You did very well.” She praised, and he seemed to smile a little. 

She pressed a tender spot and he moaned, pushing her finger away. “No-nonono... too hard..” 

GLaDOS’s hand returned and began rubbing even lighter. He seemed to like that, relaxing. 

“I’m going to let you take the rest of today off, how does that sound?” 

Wheatley nodded thankfully. “Thank you...” 

GLaDOS smiled, patting the surface of Wheatley’s belly with her pointer finger. 

Letting Wheatley return to his room, he collapsed instantly, unable to support his weight. She had to lift him and put him into his bed. 

He was going to need a lot of time to digest. 

But GLaDOS believed that today was a success, perhaps the android would learn his lesson. 

She was sure he’d be repulsed be eating for a little while.

But what GLaDOS didn’t know is that Wheatley was already thinking about what was for dinner.


End file.
